nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Flail
The "Examine" function in-game shows flails to deal 1d10 damage but when you actually equip one, the damage shown is 1d8. I wonder which is accurate. HolyGuardian80 (talk) 22:03, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Its 1d8. Now why doesn't this page mention that you cannot dual wield Flails. Also the 2 feet in lenght seems short, the handle itself must be near 2 feet and the chain is even longer. Undervalued weapon but a good choice for a backup weapon or for characters wanting reach. Would have preferred keeping this flail with the morningstar tag as I remember it and not the spiked mace. https://nwn.fandom.com/wiki/Morningstar Ragimund (talk) 12:06, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Animation a bit lacking. Looks as the reason for its decent reach is because how far the character lunges, not the chain actually swinging out. https://imgur.com/uMAxGP1 Seems history is renaming the Morning Star into a Flail, even though a Flail has very little chain and some clawed whips are also now Flails. Rather the old terms, a spiked ball and chain "morningstar", a weight hinged to a handle "flail", tails with weights or claws "clawed whip" or "cat". So there is no actual Flail in NWN2, just a Morningstar being called a Flail and a Spiked Mace called Morningstar even though it has the spiked ball and chain description in game http://nwn2db.com/library/weapons#item_47. Its somewhat messed up, at least the wiki Morningstar description isn't the same as ingame yet. Ragimund (talk) 14:28, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Suggestion to place weapon name in brackets after NWN2 Title, ie Morningstar (Spiked Mace), Mace (Flanged Mace), Flail (Morningstar) and then fix description. Flail (Morningstar) The morningstar is a derivative of the mace that includes a chain tether - similar to the flail - to add velocity when swinging its compact striking surface. Morningstars commonly have at least one formidable spike as an added feature of the head. Base Damage: 1d8 Base Critical Threat: 20/x2 Base Damage Type: Bludgeoning Weapon Size: Medium Feat Required: Martial Weight: 5 pound(s) Notes Flails (Morningstars) cannot be dual wielded Due to historian idocracy. The NWN2 weapon called a Flail with an icon appearing as a whip, is a Morningstar. The NWN2 weapon that is called a Morningstar is a Spiked Mace. Any mace without spikes/flanges is just a club, as the spikes are not for piercing armor but to avoid deflection from hard flat armor. So an NWN2 Mace would be a Flanged Mace. NWN2 Tip Less popular due to weaker critical effect, the Flail (Morningstar) should not be ignored by characters seeking reach or a backup blunt weapon. Ragimund (talk) 16:26, January 1, 2020 (UTC) About placing weapon name in brackets after NWN2 title: Go for it! Great suggestion! About changing the description: I think it's good to preserve all in-game descriptions, etc, but we can add historically accurate descriptions as well in a separate section. That seems reasonable but players have a tendency to latch onto the first bit of info and then consider that the current Morningstar in game has the ball and chain description and not the spiked mace. Imagine bomb disposal from this wiki, you'll read after the bomb explodes that the sequence was wrong. I mostly like the notes and tips that you want to add, but I'm unclear on the reach concept. Do different weapons have different reach? Is their reach expressed in numerical values? If so, how does this actually affect combat and how can we know each weapon's reach? I don't know the answer to any of those questions. I put notes in ''https://nwn2.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_size, players tend to get close when attacking (point and click) and you'll not notice the attack opportunities being missed if not aware (its good to learn default action hotkey). https://imgur.com/SDu5CNn ''melee weapons have reach and things with claws have an advantage over small weapons. But something is wrong with Falchion. '' About the critical range: Are you sure that the critical range is 20 and the multiplier is x2? In-game, the information is conflicting but according to in-game info, it's either 19-20/x2 or 20/x3. HolyGuardian80 (talk) 00:49, January 3, 2020 (UTC) ''Seems I have different in game info https://imgur.com/B2vynn1. Unfortunate yes, that would count as a bug if we had the original weapon description. Another example why to have correct info on the wiki and say whats wrong with other descriptions. Ragimund (talk) 01:56, January 3, 2020 (UTC) I have Kaedrin's pack installed and a number of other (minor) mods. Maybe he changed the stats on flails. In my game, the info on the character sheet conflicts with the info in the "examine" box. I need to keep in mind that my game may be different from the base game when I look at wiki data. HolyGuardian80 (talk) 00:25, January 5, 2020 (UTC)